


cruel summer

by sukaira



Series: hxh but it's a coming-of-age movie [2]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Group Chat Fic, High School, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Wholesome, attempt at comedy, group chat texts, i think i'm funny idk, maybe? - Freeform, text fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:47:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25277971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sukaira/pseuds/sukaira
Summary: The boys stay in touch over summer vacation when Gon makes a group chat and, of course, it gets ✨Chaotic✨
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Series: hxh but it's a coming-of-age movie [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767382
Comments: 34
Kudos: 224





	1. killua, the matchmaker

**Author's Note:**

> hey!!!  
> i’ve been absolutely obsessed with chat fics and i just HAD to write one!   
> this is part of a series, but it won’t be super plot relevant so it isn’t necessary to have read the first part or to read this before reading the other parts! :)
> 
> hope you enjoy!

**Saturday, May 30th 1:24pm**

**_gon :)_ ** _ added  _ **_skateboarder boi_ ** _ ,  _ **_mr mans_ ** _ , and  _ **_mom :D_ ** _ to the group chat. _

**_gon :)_ ** _ changed the group chat name to  _ **_summer!_ **

**skateboarder boi:** gon

**skateboarder boi:** what is this?

**gon :) :** a group chat!

**mr mans:** Well, no shit, sherlock, but we HAD a group chat.

**gon :) :** i know but

**gon :) :** i wanted a new one! :D

**gon :) :** now we can stay in touch over summer break!

**mom :D :** I think it’s a nice idea.

**mr mans:** But we—

**mr mans:** You know what

**mr mans:** Whatever. 

**skateboarder boi:** why “skateboarder” boy?

**gon :) :** boi*

**skateboarder boi:** *squints*

**gon :) :** :D

**_skateboarder boi_ ** _ changed  _ **_gon :)_ ** _ ’s name to  _ **_sunshine itself_ ** _. _

**mom :D :** Oop—

**sunshine itself:** whaaaat

**skateboarder boi:** you’re not allowed to be the only one with a normal name.

**mr mans:** That’s some gay shit.

**skateboarder boi:** you’re one to talk.

**mr mans:** I have no idea what you’re talking about.

**mr mans:** What are you on about now?

**sunshine itself:** lololololol

**mr mans:** What’s so funny?!

**mom :D :** Hey, Leorio.

**mr mans:** Yes

**mom :D :** Shut up, please.

**mr mans:** >:(

**mr mans:** You’re rude.

**_skateboarder boi_ ** _ changed  _ **_mom :D_ ** _ ’s name to  _ **_savage_ ** _. _

**skateboarder boi:** whoops, my hand slipped.

**sunshine itself:** BAHAHAHAH

**savage:** I’m not even sure what that means.

**savage:** But alright. 

**skateboarder boi:** [[sent an attachment]](https://www.urbandictionary.com/define.php?term=savage&=true&defid=9842923)

**savage:** Ah, I see.

**sunshine itself:** u right tho.

**mr mans:** I hate all of you.

**skateboarder boi:** lmaooo you love us

**mr mans:** Goodbye.

* * *

  
  


**Saturday, May 30th 7:51pm**

**sunshine itself:** leorio!!!

**mr mans:** Gon!!!

**skateboarder boi:** uh

**skateboarder boi:** kurapika!!!

**savage:** Yes?

**skateboarder boi:** oh, idk, i just wanted to be included.

**sunshine itself:** did you make it to your internship ok???

**mr mans:** Oh, yeah. I got here about an hour ago.

**mr mans:** This freakin hotel room is bougie as hell.

**skateboarder boi:** ew

**skateboarder boi:** don’t say that

**mr mans:** Why?

**skateboarder boi:** cuz

**skateboarder boi:** ur old and shit

**mr mans:** I’m literally 17

**mr mans:** But okay.

**skateboarder boi:** ok, boomer

**mr mans:** You know what—

**mr mans:** How do I delete myself?

**sunshine itself:** omg leorio nooo

**skateboarder boi:** lmaooo, mans can’t even figure out how to remove himself from the chat

**skateboarder boi:** shameful.

**mr mans:** Oh, no

**mr mans:** Not from the chat.

**mr mans:** Like, delete my entire existence.

**skateboarder boi:** PFFFT I—

**skateboarder boi:** brb, cackling

**mr mans:** You’re the worst.

**sunshine itself:** hey, where’s kp?

**savage:** I’m here.

**savage:** Just… observing.

**skateboarder boi:** just watching us roast your whole ass boyfriend lolol

**savage:** …

**savage:** You make the strangest assumptions, Killua.

**skateboarder boi:** you didn’t say i was wrong

**sunshine itself:** lololol

**savage:** You are, actually.

**sunshine itself:** ooooh 👀

**skateboarder boi:** leorio, you still haven’t asked him out?

**mr mans:** What the hell are you talking about?!

**skateboarder boi:** come onnn

**skateboarder boi:** everyone knows you’re head over heels for him

**sunshine itself:** 😶

**skateboarder boi:** we been knew

**mr mans:** Shut the hell up

**sunshine itself:** someone’s getting defensiveee

**skateboarder boi:** how do you feel about this, kurapika?

**sunshine itself:** and a hush falls over the crowd

**sunshine itself:** as we await the response of the one and only, kurapika

**sunshine itself:** pika…  pika…  pika…

**mr mans:** What is happening right now

**sunshine itself:** it’s an echo

**sunshine itself:** for the dramaaa leorio, get with it.

**sunshine itself:** haven’t you ever seen the bachelor?

**mr mans:** Have  _ YOU _ ever seen The Bachelor?

**skateboarder boi:** kurapika

**savage:** Honestly, Leorio, they’re right.

**savage:** You are clearly head over heels for me.

**mr mans:** WHAT

**mr mans:** You’re one to talk, mr. “just kiss me already”

**sunshine itself:** 😳

**skateboarder boi:** OH

**skateboarder boi:** MY GOD

**savage:** Leorio…

**sunshine itself:** oh no

**savage:** This is the part where you stop talking.

**skateboarder boi:** oh shit…

**mr mans:** I’m just saying that you seemed real into me in that janitor’s closet the other day

**_savage_ ** _ has removed  _ **_mr mans_ ** _ from the group chat. _

**sunshine itself:** um...

**skateboarder boi:** i

**sunshine itself:** well this is awkward.

**skateboarder boi:** thos is thr best idra yoive ever has, gob

**skateboarder boi:** sorry for typos, i can’t srr padt the tesrs in my eyes

**skateboarder boi:** this is toi funby— i csnt lmaooo

**savage:** Good night, you two.

**sunshine itself:** um…

**skateboarder boi:** goodnighr lmaooooooooo

* * *

  
  
  


**Sunday May 31st 11:29am**

**_savage_ ** _ added  _ **_mr mans_ ** _ to the group chat. _

**sunshine itself:** leorio!!!

**sunshine itself:** you’re back!

**skateboarder boi:** ayeee

**skateboarder boi:** you made it through the night.

**mr mans:** Shut up.

**skateboarder boi:** so… is it official orrr?

**mr mans:** Dude, no

**skateboarder boi:** oh ok

**skateboarder boi:** coward.

**mr mans:** IM NOT A COWARD

**skateboarder boi:** then what’s taking so long?

* * *

**Killua**

**Leorio:** Look, I’m not asking Kurapika out while I'm out of town.

**Leorio:** I have a plan but I want to do this right.

**Leorio:** Okay???

**Leorio:** PLEASE leave it alone.

**Killua:** ohhhhh

**Killua:** gay

* * *

**skateboarder boi:** we have actually decided not to talk about this topic. :)

**sunshine itself:** w h a t

**skateboarder boi:** shh

**skateboarder boi:** how’s everyone’s day going?

**mr mans:** Great.

**sunshine itself:** !!! OOH

**sunshine itself:** i caught a butterfly today!!!!

**skateboarder boi:** no shit? 

**skateboarder boi:** lemme see

**sunshine itself:** i can’t

**skateboarder boi:** why?

**sunshine itself:** well

**sunshine itself:** i let it go

**skateboarder boi:** you didn’t take a picture???

**sunshine itself:** no…

**sunshine itself:** it looked so sad under the net!

**skateboarder boi:** lololol

**skateboarder boi:** ur so cute

**mr mans:** Gross

**sunshine itself:** what!!!

**sunshine itself:** butterflies aren’t gross.

**mr mans:** I—

**skateboarder boi:** lmaooo

**skateboarder boi:** yea, leorio

**skateboarder boi:** how dare you call butterflies gross

**mr mans:** Blocked.

**sunshine itself:** whaaat

**skateboarder boi:** you’re the one who called butterflies gross 🤷🏻‍

**skateboarder boi:** butterfly hater

**sunshine itself:** yeah!!!

**sunshine itself:** butterfly hater!!!

**_skateboarder boi_ ** _ changed  _ **_mr mans_ ** _ name to  _ **_butterfly hater_ ** _. _

**butterfly hater:** Why

**butterfly hater:** Why, God?

**butterfly hater:** Why must you hate me?

**skateboarder boi:** ok well

**skateboarder boi:** when you’re done praying or whatever

**skateboarder boi:** we’ll be over here

**skateboarder boi:** not hating butterflies.

**sunshine itself:** lololol

**Sunday, May 31st 7:08pm**

**savage:** Christ

**savage:** I go to work for one shift

**savage:** Smh…


	2. exposing gon's psychopathic tendencies :D

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is that... plot that I smell?  
> No... no, probably not.  
> But there's a lot of dumb jokes, though!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sunshine itself - gon  
> savage - kurapika  
> butterfly hater - leorio  
> skateboarder boi - killua

**Tuesday, June 2nd 12:53pm**

**butterfly hater:** Hey

 **butterfly hater:** Hey guys

 **sunshine itself:**???

 **skateboarder boi:** what’s up

 **savage:** Hm?

 **butterfly hater:** Why don’t oysters donate to charity? 

**savage:** Oh no…

 **sunshine itself:** why???

 **butterfly hater:** Because they’re shellfish.

 **skateboarder boi:** i--

 **savage:** Jfc...

 **sunshine itself:** bahahahahaha!!!

 **savage:** Gon

 **savage:** You can’t be serious.

 **sunshine itself:** whaaat

 **sunshine itself:** it’s funny!

 **butterfly hater:** See.

 **butterfly hater:** Gon understands humour.

 **skateboarder boi:** what did the custodian say when he jumped out of the closet? 

**sunshine itself:** what!!!

 **skateboarder boi:** “supplies!”

 **savage:** Not you, too…

 **butterfly hater:** Pffft--

 **sunshine itself:** what do sprinters eat before a race? 

**sunshine itself:** nothing. 

**sunshine itself:** they fast.

 **skateboarder boi:** skdjlajfh

 **savage:** God...

 **savage:** It’s like there’s three of him.

 **savage:** This is just like a nightmare I had once...

 **skateboarder boi:** what does a clock do when it’s hungry? 

**skateboarder boi:** it goes back four seconds.

 **sunshine itself:** lololol

 **butterfly hater:** What did the pirate say on his 80th birthday?

 **butterfly hater:** “Aye, matey!”

 **butterfly hater:** Say it

 **butterfly hater:** Say it outloud.

 **savage:** -_-

 **sunshine itself:** ><

 **skateboarder boi:** well

 **skateboarder boi:** it was funny until you explained it, old man

 **butterfly hater:** I’m literally only like a year older than you!!!

 **butterfly hater:** >:(

 **skateboarder boi:** exactly.

 **skateboarder boi:** disgustingly old.

 **skateboarder boi:** you’re practically ancient.

 **butterfly hater:** You know what

 **butterfly hater:** I oughta

 **butterfly hater:** do

 **butterfly hater:** something--

 **butterfly hater:** Look

 **butterfly hater:** I don’t have a comeback, okay?

 **savage:** So

 **savage:** Do you all have _nothing_ else you could be doing right now?

 **savage:** Really?

 **sunshine itself:**.o.

 **skateboarder boi:** honestly, kp

 **skateboarder boi:** i’m offended by that assumption

 **skateboarder boi:** i’ll have you know

 **skateboarder boi:** i am an excellent multitasker 

**butterfly hater:** I’m at my internship, but I had a lunch break.

 **sunshine itself:** i’ve just been packing all day

 **sunshine itself:** we leave for whale island tmrw!!!

 **sunshine itself:** i’m really excited.

 **savage:** That sounds quite fun, Gon.

 **butterfly hater:** What the hell is Whale Island?

 **skateboarder boi:** dude

 **savage:** Do you ever listen when other people speak?

 **sunshine itself:** it’s ok!

 **sunshine itself:** i grew up there.

 **sunshine itself:** i moved here in junior high and i haven’t been back since.

 **butterfly hater:** Oh.

 **butterfly hater:** As it turns out

 **butterfly hater:** I didn’t actually care.

 **butterfly hater:** That’s my bad.

 **savage:** Christ almighty…

 **savage:** Ignore him, Gon.

 **savage:** I’m sure you two will have a great time at Whale Island.

 **sunshine itself:** oh, three actually!

 **skateboarder boi:** three?

 **sunshine itself:** yeah!!!

 **sunshine itself:** zushi’s coming with me :D

 **skateboarder boi:** oh...

 **sunshine itself:** yep! he’s been wanting to see the island forever

 **savage:** I can't blame him with all of the stories you’ve told.

 **butterfly hater:** Hey

 **butterfly hater:** Love to stay and chat

 **butterfly hater:** But lunch break is over so if you guys could, maybe…

 **butterfly hater:** I dunno

 **butterfly hater:** Shut the fuck up?

 **butterfly hater:** Great. Thanks. :)

 **sunshine itself:** :( rude.

  
  


**Tuesday, June 2nd 1:06pm**

**in chat: Killua, Leorio**

**Leorio:** Hey..

 **Leorio:** Are you good?

 **Leorio:** I know where you stand with Zushi…

 **Killua:** it’s fine.

 **Leorio:** Um.. ok.

 **Leorio:** I’m here to talk if you need it.

**Killua read your message at 1:08pm.**

  
  


**Tuesday, June 2nd 7:29pm**

**sunshine itself:** IMPORTANT QUESTION

 **sunshine itself:** i require everyone’s attention for a moment

 **sunshine itself:** pls

 **savage:** Yes, Gon?

 **butterfly hater:** What’s going on?

 **skateboarder boi:**???

 **sunshine itself:** is everyone here?

 **butterfly hater:** Yes, dude, now what the hell do you want?

 **sunshine itself:** ok. i need honest answers.

 **sunshine itself:** how do you cut your pizza?

 **butterfly hater:** …

 **butterfly hater:** THAT is your “important question”?

 **sunshine itself:** yes!

 **sunshine itself:** just answer it >:(

 **butterfly hater:** With a...pizza..cutter???

 **savage:** ^ What he said.

 **skateboarder boi:** wait

 **skateboarder boi:** you guys cut your pizza?

 **butterfly hater:** Do you NOT?

 **skateboarder boi:** …

 **skateboarder boi:** no

 **butterfly hater:** Then how do you eat it?!

 **skateboarder boi:** this isn’t about me.

 **sunshine itself:** ok

 **sunshine itself:** hear me out

 **sunshine itself:** is it wrong

 **sunshine itself:** to cut it with scissors?

 **butterfly hater:** Excuse me?!

 **savage:** O.o

 **skateboarder boi:** g o n

 **skateboarder boi:** i feel like i don’t even know who you are anymore.

 **sunshine itself:** what!

 **sunshine itself:** but you don’t cut yours at all!

 **sunshine itself:** you probably just eat it like a ravaging animal lolol

 **butterfly hater:** But only a monster would cut it with scissors.

 **savage:** Yea...it’s not great, Gon.

 **sunshine itself:** :(

 **sunshine itself:** whatever, i’m being bullied.

 **skateboarder boi:** lmao we don’t mean it 

**savage:** Yeah, we love you with or without raggedy cut pizza.

 **butterfly hater:** Hey, speak for yourselves

 **butterfly hater:** I’m convinced he’s a grade A psychopath now.

 **butterfly hater:** There’s no coming back from that.

 **sunshine itself:** that’s ok, leorio

 **sunshine itself:** i can read the subtext

 **butterfly hater:** What are you talking about?

 **sunshine itself:** it’s ok to have friends that you care about

 **sunshine itself:** vulnerability isn’t negative.

 **butterfly hater:** Woah, hold on

 **butterfly hater:** What is happening

 **savage:** Gon’s right, you don’t have to find reasons to push everyone away.

 **skateboarder boi:** oh shit

 **skateboarder boi:** [ [sent a gif] ](http://gph.is/2j8Sdl8)

**butterfly hater:** Wow

 **butterfly hater:** Ok

 **butterfly hater:** No one gave you permission to attack me like this

 **savage:** You only feel attacked because it’s true.

 **butterfly hater:** Ah.

 **butterfly hater:** Right.

 **butterfly hater:** On that note

 **butterfly hater:** I’m gonna go.

 **butterfly hater:** As always, it’s been an absolute dream talking with you all.

 **butterfly hater:** -_-

**_sunshine itself changed butterfly hater’s name to i need therapy._ **

**i need therapy:** Ok, first of all

 **i need therapy:** Fuck you guys.

 **sunshine itself:** hehe :)

  
  
  


**Wednesday, June 3rd 12:46am**

**In chat: gon, killua**

**killua:** hey, gon

 **killua:** can i talk to you about something?

 **killua:** fuck

 **killua:** actually

 **killua:** you’re probably asleep

 **killua:** um

 **killua:** just..forget i said anything

 **killua:** have fun at Whale Island this summer

**killua:** ~~pls dont choose him over me…~~

**this message was unsent by the sender.**

  
  
  


**Wednesday, June 3rd 6:14am**

**sunshine itself:** omg you guys

 **sunshine itself:** i just had the best breakfast

 **sunshine itself:** e v e r

 **sunshine itself:** wanna know what it was?

 **sunshine itself:** ok ok

 **sunshine itself:** i’ll tell ya

 **sunshine itself:** no need to pull my leg

 **sunshine itself:** it was an oreo bagel

 **sunshine itself:** with oreo cream cheese

 **sunshine itself:** and a side of oreos

 **sunshine itself:** zushi made it for me!!!

 **sunshine itself:** it was so good

 **sunshine itself:** 10/10 recommend

 **sunshine itself:** we’re in the car now

 **sunshine itself:** Whale Island, here we come!!!!

 **i need therapy:** Will you shut the hell up already?

 **savage:** Gon, holy shit

 **i need therapy:** Seriously. Take a breath, dude.

 **sunshine itself:** you guys are awake!!!

 **sunshine itself:** yayyy!!!

 **i need therapy:** No shit? It’s like I have an important internship all Summer or something.

 **sunshine itself:** :P

 **sunshine itself:** i wonder where killua is

 **i need therapy:** Probably sleeping

 **savage:** When will you be arriving, Gon?

 **sunshine itself:** we’re supposed to get there at noon.

 **sunshine itself:** i’m exciteddddd

 **savage:** Yes, we can see that.

 **i need therapy:** You’re going to make yourself sick if you eating like that, Gon.

 **sunshine itself:** it’s fineeeee

 **i need therapy:** Yeah, ok.

  
  
  
  
  


**Wednesday, June 3rd 9:47am**

**sunshine itself:** zushi has been playing all star since 7:30

 **sunshine itself:** send helppppp

 **savage:** Dear God.

 **i need therapy:** Christ

 **i need therapy:** This kid sounds like he’s almost as annoying as you are.

 **sunshine itself:** hey >:(

 **i need therapy:** AM I WRONG

 **sunshine itself:** ( _you’re gonna look at me and you’re gonna tell me that i’m WRONG?)_

 **i need therapy:** You know what

 **i need therapy:** I’d get angry, but you’ve only proved my point more.

 **sunshine itself:** im not annoyinggggg

 **sunshine itself:** you just don’t understand comedy gold when you see it. 😤

 **savage:** Periodt.

 **skateboarder boi:** ew

 **skateboarder boi:** oh my god

 **skateboarder boi:** my eyes

 **skateboarder boi:** my poor innocent eyes

 **sunshine itself:** killua!!!!

 **i need therapy:** Bahahahahahaha

 **i need therapy:** See, THAT is comedy gold

 **skateboarder boi:** kurapika why

 **skateboarder boi:** why are you like this

 **savage:** I don’t understand what you mean

 **skateboarder boi:** who taught you that

 **savage:** Tiktok

 **skateboarder boi:** skjdalfjghfgjsk

 **skateboarder boi:** YOU have a TIKTOK?!?!?

 **savage:** Of course I do.

 **skateboarder boi:** i--

 **skateboarder boi:** leorio, get your mans

 **sunshine itself:** lololol

 **i need therapy:** …

 **i need therapy:** You may be safe for now

 **i need therapy:** But when we get back into town

 **i need therapy:** I’m coming for your wig, Zoldyck.

 **skateboarder boi:** fhsg!$^8sighv)90]=

 **skateboarder boi:** you’re coming for my WHAT

 **skateboarder boi:** what is happening right now

 **skateboarder boi:** this can’t possibly be real

 **skateboarder boi:** this is a nightmare

 **skateboarder boi:** gon

 **skateboarder boi:** pinch me, pls

 **skateboarder boi:** wake me up from this horror

 **sunshine itself:** i gotchu bro

 **sunshine itself:** [ _[sent an image]_ ](https://assets.change.org/photos/0/cz/de/weczDESieIrMpBT-800x450-noPad.jpg?1530923772)

**skateboarder boi:** i--

 **i need therapy:** BAHAHAHAHAHA

 **skateboarder boi:** g o n

 **skateboarder boi:** i thought i could trust you.

 **savage:** I wonder what it feels like to know what the fuck is going on…

 **skateboarder boi:** first, scissoring pizza

 **savage:** I wish you _wouldn’t_ phrase it that way…

 **skateboarder boi:** and now THIS

 **sunshine itself:** lololol im sorryyyyy

 **skateboarder boi:** no

 **skateboarder boi:** i must go

 **sunshine itself:** waaait!!!

 **sunshine itself:** killuaaa

 **i need therapy:** WHEEZE

 **i need therapy:** I can’t breathe

 **i need therapy:** Oh lord...

 **i need therapy:** I’ve changed my mind.

 **i need therapy:** This group chat is the best idea you’ve ever had, Gon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yoooo thank you sm for all the love on the first chapter!!!
> 
> i absolutely adore writing this so i'm very happy that it's gone over well!  
> this was largely inspired by a group chat I have with my own pals  
> so hopefully it's still pretty relevant for the characters lolol
> 
> comments mean the WORLD to me,  
> if you wanna leave one, PLS do, i love to read them and respond :')  
> kudos and bookmarks are also so appreciated.  
> :D  
> have a lovely week.


	3. spank me, leorio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sunshine itself- gon  
> savage- kurapika  
> skateboarder boi- killua   
> i need therapy- leorio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi, yes,  
> i ALSO hate this chapter name  
> it is the WORST  
> but i had to do it lololol

**Saturday, June 6th 5:49pm**

**savage:** It’s been oddly quiet in here as of late

**i need therapy:** It has...

**i need therapy:** Why’d you have to ruin it?

**sunshine itself:** oh, yea!!!

**sunshine itself:** sorry guys lol

**sunshine itself:** i’ve been super busy on the island!

**savage:** That’s right

**savage:** How has your trip been, Gon?

**sunshine itself:** so fun!!!

**i need therapy:** And just like that

**i need therapy:** The silence

**i need therapy:** My precious peace and quiet 

**i need therapy:** RIPPED out from under me… 😪

**_savage_ ** _ changed  _ **_i need therapy_ ** _ ’s name to  _ **_drama queen_ ** _. _

**drama queen:** HEY

**savage:** Hm?

**savage:** Oh, right

**savage:** My bad.

**_savage_ ** _ changed  _ **_drama queen_ ** _ ’s name to  _ **_drama king*_ ** _. _

**savage:** I almost forgot

**savage:** Your fragile masculinity. 😌

**drama king:** Why do you insist on attacking me?

**savage:** You make it so easy

**savage:** How can I resist?

**sunshine itself:** mommy and daddy are fighting again…

**drama king:** Oh my god

**drama king:** Gross

**drama king:** _ Never _ call me daddy again

**savage:** Bold of you to assume you weren’t mommy...

**sunshine itself:** oop—

**drama king:** Come on

**drama king:** That one was obvious…

**drama king:** Right, Gon?

**sunshine itself:** .-.

**sunshine itself:** ...no comment?

**drama king:** Ok

**drama king:** That’s it

**drama king:** I don’t know how to do it yet

**drama king:** But when I figure out how to change these names

**drama king:** It’s  _ over _ for you kids. >:(

**sunshine king:** lolol got it.

**drama king:** I’m serious

**savage:** Oh, no, don’t worry

**savage:** We believe you

**savage:** Mommy. 

**drama king:** …

**drama king:** You guys suck.

**sunshine itself:** i wonder where killua is

**drama king:** Ooh, yes, subject change.

**drama king:** Where could he be

**drama king:** What an interesting topic, let’s focus on that. :D

**savage:** It is odd that he hasn’t been active at all…

  
  


**Saturday, June 6th 6:02pm**

**in chat: killua, gon**

**gon:** hey!!!

**gon:** wyd

  
  


**chat: summer!**

**sunshine itself:** i texted him

**sunshine itself:** hopefully he responds soon

**drama king:** I’m sure he’s fine

**sunshine itself:** you’re probably right.

**savage:** Don’t stress yourself, Gon.

**savage:** He’ll answer when he can. :)

  
  
  
  


**Saturday, June 6th 11:54pm**

**in chat: killua, gon**

**gon:** hey!!!

**gon:** i’m not sure why you haven’t answered me today

**gon:** or, well

**gon:** any of us

**gon:** i hope you’re ok.

  
  
  


**Tuesday, June 9th 12:32pm**

**sunshine itself:** g u y s

**savage:** Yes, Gon

**drama king:** Hm?

**sunshine itself:** whatcha doing?  _ (authors note: if this phrase doesn’t give you flashbacks to your childhood, idk you.) _

**drama king:** Is that seriously it?

**sunshine itself:** yup!

**savage:** I just got off of work.

**sunshine itself:** that’s cool!!!

**sunshine itself:** you work at that coffee shop across from the elementary school, right?

**savage:** I do.

**sunshine itself:** are you still doing the internship, leorio?

**drama king:** Yea

**drama king:** It goes until the end of July, but I have a weekend off soon.

**sunshine itself:** oh fun!!!

**drama king:** I suppose

**savage:** Leorio

**savage:** You’re coming over when you get back, right?

**drama king:** Yes

**drama king:** Of course I am.

**skateboarder boi:** pffft,, whipped

**sunshine itself:** killua!!!

**drama king:** Whipped?!?

**drama king:** Listen here, you little shit

**savage:** Killua, welcome back

**skateboarder boi:** lol yea

**skateboarder boi:** my bad

**sunshine itself:** what happened

**sunshine itself:** are you ok?!

**skateboarder boi:** oh, yea

**skateboarder boi:** family vacation took a slight turn

**skateboarder boi:** i didn’t have service for a little.

**sunshine itself:** oh

**savage:** Well, I’m glad you’re ok.

**skateboarder boi:** thanks but

**skateboarder boi:** you guys don’t need to worry about me

**skateboarder boi:** clearly you need to worry about leorio

**drama king:** What the hell are you talking about?

**skateboarder boi:** scrolled up

**skateboarder boi:** and you should always worry about mother dearest.

**sunshine itself:** lololol

**drama king:** KILLUA

**skateboarder boi:** uh oh

**skateboarder boi:** mommy’s getting angry

**savage:** Bahahah

**drama king:** That’s it

**skateboarder boi:** what're you gonna do

**skateboarder boi:** spank me?

**sunshine itself:** OMG

**savage:** O.O

**savage:** I am very uncomfortable with the energy we’ve created in the studio today

**_drama king_ ** _ has left the chat. _

**skateboarder boi:** jokes on him

**skateboarder boi:** now we don’t have to add him back

**_sunshine itself_ ** _ has added  _ **_Leorio Paladiknight_ ** _ to the chat. _

**skateboarder boi:** whaaat

**skateboarder boi:** gonnnnn

**sunshine itself:** sorry lol

**skateboarder boi:** it’s fine

**_skateboarder boi_ ** _ has changed  _ **_Leorio Paladiknight_ ** _ ’s nickname to  _ **_mommy_ ** _. _

**mommy:** I—

**_mommy_ ** _ has left the chat. _

**skateboarder boi:** BAHAHAHAHAHAH

**sunshine itself:** killuaaa

**skateboarder boi:** lololol

**skateboarder boi:** sorry lmaooo

**skateboarder boi:** lolololololol 

**skateboarder boi:** lolol

**skateboarder boi:** lolololol

**skateboarder boi:**

**skateboarder boi:** lol

**sunshine itself:** are you done?

**skateboarder boi:** yes

**_sunshine itself_ ** _ has added  _ **_Leorio Paladiknight_ ** _ to the chat. _

**_sunshine itself_ ** _ has changed  _ **_Leorio Paladiknight_ ** _ ’s nickname to  _ **_dr dad_ ** _. _

**dr dad:** Ok

**dr dad:** This is fine.

**sunshine itself:** so you’ll stay?

**dr dad:** As long as Killua stops bullying me

**sunshine itself:** killua?

**skateboarder boi:** :P

**skateboarder boi:** ur no fun

**skateboarder boi:** but fine

**sunshine itself:** yay!!!


	4. teeth-rotting pining, with a pinch of plot exposition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sunshine itself- gon  
> savage- kurapika  
> skateboarder boi- killua  
> dr dad- leorio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter has a LOT more plot than the previous ones.  
> i hope it’s still kind of funny but if it isn’t, fear not, the majority being funny interactions will return in the next chapter.  
> i just felt very piney today so this is what happened lolol.

**Thursday, June 18th 3:16pm**

**chat: summer!**

**savage:** Hey

**savage:** Talk to me

**sunshine itself:** about what?

**savage:** About anything

**skateboarder boi:** ok but

**skateboarder boi:** why?

**dr dad:** Yeah, why? Is everything ok?

**dr dad:** Are  _ you _ ok?

**savage:** Yes

**savage:** I’m fine.

**savage:** Someone at work is just

**savage:** Very  _ insistent _ on speaking with me while on break

**savage:** and I can’t stand them so

**savage:** I need to look busy.

**sunshine itself:** oh lol

**skateboarder boi:** seems legit

**sunshine itself:** well how’s work been?

**dr dad:** Woah woah woah

**skateboarder boi:** what what what

**sunshine itself:** lol lol lol

**dr dad:** You’re not funny

**sunshine itself:** >:(

**skateboarder boi:** we’re hilarious, gon

**skateboarder boi:** don’t listen to the bitter old man

**dr dad:** IM. LITERALLY. SEVENTEEN.

**skateboarder boi:** O. K. BOOMER.

**savage:** You are all quite tiring, you know…

**sunshine itself:** what was “woah woah woah”

**dr dad:** Oh, right

**dr dad:** Kurapika, who’s talking to you?

**savage:** Just some guy at work, you wouldn’t know him.

**dr dad:** Right, but

**dr dad:** Have you

**dr dad:** Have you told him to stop?

**savage:** Well, I wouldn’t want to be rude 

**skateboarder boi:** oooooh

**skateboarder boi:** someone’s jealousss

**dr dad:** WHAT

**dr dad:** No.

**dr dad:** I’m not jealous.

**dr dad:** Just…

**dr dad:** Concerned.

**savage:** I can take care of myself, thank you.

**dr dad:** Well I know but

**sunshine itself:** it’s fine, leorio, i’m sure they aren’t flirting with KP or anything

**skateboarder boi:** lolol that’s messy, gon

**sunshine itself:** what, i’m being serious

**dr dad:** I sure hope not

**savage:** And why would it be your business if they happened to be?

**dr dad:**

**dr dad:** I mean

**savage:** Exactly, it wouldn’t be.

**savage:** I’m sure you get tons of girls all over you everyday

**savage:** Nurses and whatnot

**skateboarder boi:** BAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA

**skateboarder boi:** no one is flirting with leorio

**sunshine itself:** killuaaaa don’t be mean lolol

**dr dad:** I’ll have you know

**dr dad:** A woman actually asked for my number this morning.

**dr dad:** …

**dr dad:** And I turned her down immediately, Kurapika

**dr dad:** I didn’t give it to her, I swear

**savage:** ...Why should I care?

**dr dad:** Why should you care…

**dr dad:** Whatever.

**sunshine itself:** 😶

**skateboarder boi:** this was fun for a second but now it’s actually hella awkward so

**skateboarder boi:** ima dip

  
  
  


**Thursday, June 18th 9:47pm**

**in chat: gon, killua**

**gon:** hey

**killua:** hey gon

**gon:** how’s your break been

**killua:** it’s been

**killua:** eventful

**gon:** eventful?

**killua:** yeah

**killua:** what about you?

**gon:** great!

**gon:** except

**gon:** i miss you :(

  
  


His pale skin shone white in the dark room as Killua stared at the message with tears almost forming in his eyes, and yet a smile formed on his lips. Tons of emotions bubbled up inside of him—like a chemical reaction in a beaker—, too many to count. He was happy, yet miserable at the same time. How could three words make him feel so much? His heart felt like it was about to burst as he reread the words a hundred times, whether that was from love or their all-too-similar sister, heartbreak. It must have been minutes before he could muster a reply, because another message popped up on the screen that awoke him from this trance.

  
  


**gon:** killua?

**killua:** ...yeah

**killua:** i miss you too

**gon:** like a lot?

**killua:** yes.

**gon:** like a lot a lot?

**killua:** gonnn

**gon:** :(

**killua:** yes, i miss you “a lot a lot”

**gon:** :D

**gon:** yay

**killua:** you’re so embarrassing

_ And so fucking cute…  _ He typed, but quickly deleted.

**gon:** sure but

**gon:** you love me anyways :)

The words felt like daggers in his heart.  _ I do, Gon. _

_ More than you’ll ever even know. _

  
  
  


**killua:** how’s zushi?

His self-loathing must've been at an all time high to dare ask about the guy that Gon was probably in love with.

**gon:** oh!!!

**gon:** he’s good!

**gon:** we went to the lake today

**gon:** and he SUCKS at fishing dude

**killua:** lol

**killua:** not everyone can catch a “swamp monster” at 12 years old, gon.

**gon:** i swear to GOD that story is true!!!

**killua:** riiiight

**killua:** a whale-sized fish living in a swamp

**killua:** and your scrawny ass wrangled it.

**killua:** _ definitely _ not fake.

**gon:** >:(

**gon:** bullying is wrong

**killua:** so is lying but look atcha 

**gon:** i’m not lying!!!

**killua:** mhmmm

**gon:** >:( meanie.

  
  
  


**Friday, June 19th 8:11pm**

**in chat: killua, leorio**

**leorio:** Hey

**leorio:** Group chat has been quiet 

**leorio:** But I wanted to check on you

**leorio:** How’s everything?

**killua:** fine

**leorio:** Ok

**leorio:** Too broad?

**leorio:** I’ll be more specific

**leorio:** How’s  _ Gon? _

**killua:** …

**killua:** honestly?

**killua:** i am head over heels in love with him

**killua:** i mean, he’s all i think about

**killua:** seriously

**killua:** i can’t eat or sleep because i’m so nervous that he’s going to end up with zushi

**killua:** i mean, literally

**killua:** a trip together to see his hometown???

**killua:** what could be more romantic

**killua:** i bet aunt mito likes him too

**killua:** she’s not a fan of me

**killua:** gon got one failing grade and now i’m a “bad influence”

**killua:** god

**killua:** i am

**killua:** _ so _

**killua:** _ fucked. _

**leorio:** Um

**leorio:** Wow

**leorio:** Ok

**leorio:** I didn’t actually expect to get this far so

**leorio:** Lemme process so I can give you some shitty advice, hold on.

**leorio:** processing…

**leorio:** processing…

**killua:** … -_-

**leorio:** processing…

**killua:** that helping you?

**leorio:** Well

**leorio:** You interrupted the process— now I gotta start over.

**killua:** l e o r i o

**leorio:** Ok, my bad my bad

**leorio:** I’ll be helpful

**leorio:** Dude, honestly

**leorio:** I think you should tell him

**killua:** yeah, right

**leorio:** I’m serious

**killua:** are you fucking insane?

**leorio:** It was a long time coming with Pika

**leorio:** But once the feelings were finally out there, we could actually start on us instead of pining for no reason.

**killua:** yeah, cuz your relationship is doing  _ so  _ well

**leorio:** Hey now

**leorio:** Don’t attack me

**leorio:** We’re working things out right now

**leorio:** Smoothing out the details

**killua:** like whether or not you can actually be in the same room without arguing?

**leorio:** Fine

**leorio:** I won’t help you.

**killua:** no, wait

**killua:** i

**killua:** i need you

**killua:** please

**killua:** i have  _ no idea _ what to do with these feelings.

**leorio:** Ok

**leorio:** I’m not going anywhere.

**leorio:** Point is...

**leorio:** We wasted so much time standing back, worrying

**leorio:** Some parts of this can’t be done carefully

**leorio:** Love is reckless

**leorio:** But fate is a bitch

**leorio:** It’s not going to happen on it’s own.

**killua:** … you’re right but

**killua:** i can’t tell him

**killua:** i can’t mess this up

**killua:** if nothing else, i need him there

**killua:** whether that means i have to live with being nothing more than friends for all of eternity?

**killua:** i don’t know

**killua:** but i don’t deserve him…

**killua:** i don’t wanna drag him down.

**leorio:** …

**leorio:** I understand

**leorio:** You don’t have to take my advice, not every situation is the same.

**leorio:** I just hate to see you suffer in silence.

**killua:** i’m not suffering if he’s happy

**leorio:** I know..

**killua:** aren’t you home this weekend?

**leorio:** Yep

**killua:** at kurapika’s?

**leorio:** Yep

**killua:** in silence because neither of you are willing to apologize or admit you were wrong

**leorio:** I wanna be offended but

**leorio:**

**leorio:** Yep.

**killua:** my advice?:

**killua:** apologize.

**leorio:** No❤️

**killua:** ok, well 

**killua:** hate that for you but

**killua:** good luck!

**leorio:** At least I’m not hiding my feelings like a middle schooler.

**killua:** hey

**killua:** fuck off :D

**leorio:** Teehee :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i absolutely suck at time management and i probably SHOULD keep writing chapters and then save them to post on the actual day i said i would but ALSO???  
> what if i didn’t. :)
> 
> those of you who are here from the “freshman year” fic and are waiting for “sophomore year” and so forth to begin, don’t fret! i’m planning a LOT right now so i am actually way too excited to start posting the new parts to the series 😈 be ready cuz i plan to start again by september at least(but i hope it’s sooner)
> 
> comments bookmarks and kudos are the greatest thing ever, i absolutely adore every comment i get!  
> <3 ty for the support.


	5. idk that's pretty gay, man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pov: i actually take time to write while incredibly busy with college.
> 
> i disappeared my bad ahaha
> 
> this is a quick update but break starts soon and i'm feeling very gay piney and this fic is easy to write so i might start updating again soon!!!

**Friday, July 3rd 6:28pm**

**chat: summer!**

**sunshine itself:** guys!!!

**sunshine itself:** can we do a movie night like old times?

**skateboarder boi:** that would be fun

**skateboarder boi:** but i’m not back in town til august

**sunshine itself:** i don’t mean when we’re in town

**sunshine itself:** i mean now :<

**savage:** And how would we do that?

**dr dad:** Gon, you aren’t in town either.

**sunshine itself:** no i know but

**sunshine itself:** we could do a netflix party!

**dr dad:** What in the hell is that?

**skateboarder boi:** do you really not know, old man?

**dr dad:** Killua, I am going to kick your ass.

**skateboarder boi:** you’re not going to kick anything, grandpa   
**skateboarder boi:** you’ll throw your back out

**sunshine itself:** leorio, i’ll show you—ft me

**dr dad:** Ugh

**dr dad:** Ok, hold on.

—

**skateboarder boi:** ok, this is hopeless

**sunshine itself:** don’t say that!!!

**skateboarder boi:** you gave up and made me try to teach him!

**skateboarder boi:** you saw how stupid he is— it’s hopeless

**dr dad:** I’m right here!!!   
**skateboarder boi:** yes i’m aware--that’s kinda how group chats work   
**skateboarder boi:** some of us aren’t dinosaurs 

**dr dad:** You know what >:(

**sunshine itself:** cmonnnn guys

**sunshine itself:** i really wanna watch movies w you :<

**dr dad:** ….

**dr dad:** Fine.

**skateboarder boi:** whatever

**skateboarder boi:** but i’m not doing this for leorio

**dr dad:** Ooh so you’re doing it for Gon, you say?

**dr dad:** That’s pretty gay, man…

**skateboarder boi:** WHAT

**skateboarder boi:** no

**savage:** So you’re not doing it for Gon?

**skateboarder boi:** i didn’t say that

**dr dad:** Gay

**skateboarder boi:** HEY SHUT UP WHY DONT YOU

**sunshine itself:** i think it’s sweet

**skateboarder boi:** SWEET?!

**skateboarder boi:** no—

**skateboarder boi:** its just

**skateboarder boi:** i miss my friend, okay?

**skateboarder boi:** now leave me alone

**skateboarder boi:** god

**skateboarder boi:** you’re so embarrassing…

**sunshine itself:** lololol

**sunshine itself:** you’re so funny, killua!

**dr dad:** You two disgust me

**savage:** Yea, seriously, I think you’re giving me diabetes.   
**skateboarder boi:** leorio did the link work that time?   
**dr dad:** Lemme check   
**dr dad:** Uhhh I think so   
**sunshine itself:** :0!!!! yay!!!!!!!   
**sunshine itself:** finally!!!! movie time hehehe   
  
  
\----   
  
  
**sunshine itself:** hehe that was really fun!!!   
**savage:** Tonight was a quite fun, yes.   
**savage:** The movie night was a good idea, Gon.   
**skateboarder boi:** yea a movie night where i don’t have to hear leorio snore was pretty nice   
**dr dad:** HEY   
**dr dad:** That was ONE time   
**savage:** Sure.   
**savage:** _ One _ time.   
**sunshine itself:** lolol i really missed you guys.   
**dr dad:** Missed us?   
**dr dad:** We’ve been here all summer, Gon   
**sunshine itself:** i know it’s just not   
**sunshine itself:** felt the same   
**skateboarder boi:** i get what you mean   
  
  
**in chat: leorio, killua** **  
** **leorio:** Say you missed him, too   
**killua:** WHAT   
**killua:** no, im not doing that   
  
  
**in chat: summer!** **  
** **sunshine itself:** sorry that was super random haha   
**savage:** Gon, are you alright?

**sunshine itself:** what? oh, yeah   
**sunshine itself:** of course i am!!!   
**sunshine itself:** just miss my best friend is all lolol   
  
**in chat: leorio, killua** **  
** **leorio:** Look he’s talking about YOU   
**leorio:** “best  _ friend” _ _   
_ **killua:** yeah right-- he’s talking about all of us   
**killua:** besides, being called his “friend” isn’t exactly a dream come true   
**leorio:** Say. Something.   
**killua:** no.

**in chat: summer!**   
**skateboarder boi:** yeah i miss you guys too i guess   
**dr dad:** Same here.   
**savage:** Yes, I can’t wait for this summer to end.   
**savage:** Anyways, I’ve got an early shift tomorrow   
**savage:** Leorio you should rest too   
**dr dad:** Right.   
**dr dad:** G’night   
**skateboarder boi:** whipped   
**dr dad:** :|   
**savage:** Goodnight.   
**sunshine itself:** sleep well guys!!! :>   
  
  
**in chat: gon, killua** **  
** **gon:** hey killua   
**killua:** gon, i thought you went to sleep

**gon:** heh yeah, i did   
**gon:** well, tried to at least   
**killua:** ah.. what’s keeping you up?   
**killua:** are you ok?   
**gon:** can we facetime?   
**gon:** i just uh   
**gon:** i really miss your voice, killua

Killua put a hand up to his cheek as he felt his face flush, but his eyes didn’t leave the words that had made his heart flood with both misery and joy.  _ Does he even realize the effect he has on me? No. Don’t think that way. You’ve got to get over this. _   
His hands were shaking as he typed out his response.   
  
**killua:** yeah of course we can, dummy

**killua:** you could have just called   
  


**incoming video call from gon…**

**  
****accept** **decline** **  
**  
  


  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for readinggg
> 
> i reread this fic a couple weeks ago and i was laughing very hard at myself so  
> i aim to pick it back up and maybe evolve it into something entirely different than the series itself.
> 
> comments, kudos and bookmarks are hella appreciated! :>


End file.
